witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect: Kalkstein
|Image = People kalkstein full.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter |Given by = Geralt |Reward = up to 3800 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi The Crown Witness Vizima Confidential What Lies Beneath |ID = q2105_skalkst }} Suspect: Kalkstein is a sub-quest of Vizima Confidential in Chapter II. It is part of Geralt's investigation into Salamandra. Walkthrough As the No.1 suspect in the investigation, Kalkstein is the most diffcult suspect to clear of suspicion of collaborating with Salamandra. With almost every clue about the alchemist obscured by currently unreachable ends, like the mysterious witcher Berengar himself, there is really not much can be done by Geralt. Unlike other suspect quests, this quest can only progress passively through the influence of other quests and events, often making it the last suspect quest to be completed. Progression Deduction : Due to the bizarre acquisition condition of Clue #3, there is no way to form a deduction(innocent or guilty) without the help of mod. This section is kept here for information purposes only. :The most obvious and straightforward way of investigating a suspect, which means "Find clue, question the suspect, repeat" until all the clues are found and a deduction can then be formed upon questioning. :The result of a deduction is then determined by how Geralt reacted towards the suspect's justification on every clue: If Geralt believes everything, the suspect is deemed innocent. If he doesn't believe a single thing, the suspect is deemed guilty. No deduction is made otherwise. :For Kalkstein, there are a total of 3 clues: :*Clue #1: Kalkstein has dealings with Vizima's criminal underworld. Strange company for an alchemist to keep. (Journal Entry of Characters - Kalkstein) :*Clue #2: The alchemist sometimes uses the services of witchers. Berengar used to work for him. (Journal Entry of Characters - Kalkstein) :*Clue #3: Even though he calls himself a scientist, Kalkstein is an alchemist, so he definitely dabbles in magic. (Journal Entry of Characters - Kalkstein) : Here is how to discover them: :*Clue #1: Obtained when you talk to the prisoner in St. Lebioda's Hospital at the end of "The Crown Witness". :*Clue #2: Talk to Thaler about Berengar's belongings and state you are only interested in Berengar, then speak with Kalkstein about what Thaler just told you. Alternatively, if you have Ramsmeat's Clue #2, question him and believe his explanation on that clue. :*Clue #3: Autopsy result implicates Kalkstein during Anatomy of a Crime quest. Passive progression : If the investigation of a suspect is neglected long enough, it is very likely a critical knowledge that deems every suspect's innocence is acquired and the quest progresses passively because of that. : For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. : Currently there are 3 ways of learning the "Grand Truth": :#In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude :#At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime :#Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) : Aside from the effect detailed above, learning the "Grand Truth" also starts/advances the quest What Lies Beneath to a phase where its special dialogue option is unlocked for every suspect. Selecting this special dialogue option completes the suspect quest and results in a huge loss in XP. Refer to "Completion" for the exact dialogue option. Regardless of the fashion in which the quest progressed, however, at this point the suspect is only deemed innocent or guilty. To finalize it and complete a suspect quest, Geralt will need to inform/pressure the suspect. Completion With this many ways to progress the quest, naturally there are multiple endings as well, with differences in XP and potential impact on other related quests. However, due to the nature of suspect quests, it is likely that similarly worded dialogue options leading to different endings are present at the same time, causing great confusion. Below are all the endings for this quest and the exact ways to reach them. Cleared Due to the bizarre acquisition condition of Clue #3, there is no way to reach Ending #1 without the help of mod. It is kept here for information purposes only. For Kalkstein, there are 3 dialogue options to complete the quest with him being cleared: * Ending #1: "I suspected you were working with Javed..." with Geralt saying "Let's summarize the facts..." (Innocent Deduction) * Ending #2: "I suspected you were working with Javed..." then "Someone went a long way to implicate you." ("Grand Truth") * Ending #3: "I know Raymond is the Salamandra leader." (What Lies Beneath special dialogue option) Ending #1 and #2 only differs in dialogue, rewards full XP as well as a piece of information about Azar Javed. While Ending #3 rewards the least amount of XP. Accused For Kalkstein, only 1 dialogue option to complete the quest with him being accused: * Ending #4: "I suspected you were working with Javed..." then "I'm certain. You don't fool me with your scholarly guise." (Guilty Deduction / Autopsy implicated Kalkstein) This ending rewards reduced XP. Notes * This quest is started when you discover Clue #1 or Clue #2 about Kalkstein. * There are 300 XP available for finding 3 clues about Kalkstein. They are given either upon later questioning, or immediately upon discovery. **Clue #1: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #2: 100 XP upon suspect questioning. **Clue #3: 100 XP upon suspect discovery. * It is possible that a suspect deemed guilty/innocent would be found otherwise later when information of a higher priority is acquired. However, even though the game will carry on with the highest priority of information known to Geralt, the phase log of the quest will not reflect this. Refer to the priority list(from highest to lowest) below to figure out the real current verdict on a suspect if you encountered this problem: **"Grand Truth" **Misguided autopsy results / "Definitive Proof" **Deduction(through clues) * Although it is distasteful to implicate a nice guy like Kalkstein, and he does get angry with Geralt and tell him to get lost, all is forgiven in Chapter III, so do not sweat it too much. Phases Suspected Alchemist There are certain clues indicating that Kalkstein, the alchemist, is somehow connected to Azar Javed. I shall talk to the alchemist, maybe I will find out more about it. I need to question Kalkstein the alchemist. Lack of Evidence I decided to give Kalkstein the benefit of the doubt for now. If he is guilty, evidence should surface soon enough. I will reopen the case if I find new evidence. Guilty / Innocent Kalkstein deemed guilty by any means: :Kalkstein is in collusion with Azar, I'm now convinced. I need to confront the alchemist. Kalstein is guilty. I need to pressure him. Kalkstein deemed innocent by any means: :The evidence suggests Kalkstein's innocence. I should speak with him. I'll tell Kalkstein I've found proof of his innocence. (500 XP) Accused / Innnocent Accused Kalkstein with Guilty Deduction / Autopsy implicated Kalkstein: :I told Kalkstein that I was convinced of his involvement in the Salamanders' actions. He hates me now, but he is too obsessed to reject my services. I can keep an eye on him for now and I will get him when the time is right. I should keep an eye on Kalkstein. (2000 XP) Chosen What Lies Beneath special dialogue option: :I told Kalkstein that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I am now convinced Kalkstein is not working for Azar. (1500 XP) Cleared Kalkstein with Innocent Deduction / "Grand Truth": :I told Kalkstein that the evidence I gathered proves him innocent. I earned his gratitude. I earned Kalkstein's gratitude and gained a useful piece of information about Azar Javed. (3000 XP) cs:Podezřelý: Kalkstein de:Verdächtiger: Kalkstein es:Sospechoso: Kalkstein fr:Suspect : Kalkstein hu:Gyanúsított: Kalkstein it:Indiziato: Kalkstein pl:Podejrzany: Kalkstein ru:Подозреваемый: Калькштейн Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests